Please Don't Die
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: A 'Life's too short' story about Mallory. One's life can be changed so fast that we don't even know it. What happens to Mal when a simple mistake may cost her everything?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I owe a lot, but I own nothing.  
  
A/N: This is another 'life's too short' story concerning Mallory. Yeah! Now I know what you're thinking, what could I possible do to Mallory to make her live her life to the fullest. Well I can't tell you here. You're going to have to read to find out. I just made up all the other character names, so if you too also used the same names I'm sorry. I do not mean to copy you. My friends helped me name Mallory's family members. Now before we begin I need you all to do me a favor.  
  
Elwenildo: what?  
  
Silver Elf Child: I need you to pick your favorite character.  
  
E: it's gotta be a trap.  
  
SEC: no it's not a trap. Just pick your character. Got one good. Now imagine that duck, or saurian in the funniest get up you can think up.  
  
E: okay  
  
SEC: Now I want you to take them in that outfit and put them in an awkward situation.  
  
E: like what?  
  
SEC: I don't know, maybe you put Dive in a pink bunny suit and he's doing the can can at my cat's birthday party at some restaurant. Then the mascot of the restaurant comes up and beats him up for trying to take over his job. I don't know. Oh I got it Dive in a pink bunny suit beating up Barney that stupid dinosaur. Now that's funny.  
  
E: okay I got it. *Holding back uncontrollable mirth*  
  
SEC: Great now laugh. Laugh until you feel like you are going to bust a gut. Laugh laugh laugh. Laugh, chuckle, maniacal laughter, giggle, hysterical laughter, snort, do what ever you do for at least 20 min.  
  
E: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SEC: okay now that's enough  
  
E: but it's only been 2 minutes.  
  
SEC: I know, but I have to start the fic. Feel good? Good because that's probably the only laughing you're going to be doing for a while. Don't forget to laugh at least 20 min. a day. It's better then an apple.  
  
Please Don't Die By Silver Elf Child  
  
The sun broke through the cloud cover and sprinkled its golden rays on the frozen Puckworld below. Even though the sun had just decided to show its lovely face, the citizens of Puckworld had been up for hours. Since it was Saturday the McMallard family was relaxing and having fun, buy official order of Mrs. McMallard. Mallory was happily riding her brand new purple bike with white and handlebars that had purple and pink streamers that would wave in the wind as she peddled down the street. Her two older brothers, Chip and Mitch, were riding ahead of her and doing stunts on their bikes. She didn't need to show off; she was content just to ride her bike.  
  
"Hey squirt, we're going back now" Mitch called.  
  
"Why?" Mallory whined.  
  
"Because I'm hungry and it's lunch time."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Chip laughed as he tousled her two little red pig tails "don't worry munchkin, we'll ride our bikes after we eat."  
  
Mallory couldn't help herself from smiling. She loved Chip for letting her tag along on all their excursions. It made her feel older and important. As the three McMallard children rode towards home Mallory realized how hungry she was. Maybe Mitch did know what he was talking about after all. Chip and Mitch, as usual, were in the lead and doing tricks on their bikes. They were goofing off too much to notice that they were getting close to home. Mallory, who was only four, didn't know where she was going, so she peddled as fast as she could to keep up with her brother's so she wouldn't get lost.  
  
"Whoa bro." Mitch exclaimed as he came to an abrupt halt in front of their home.  
  
"Good breaks" Chip smiled.  
  
The two completely forgot about Mallory until she slammed into them.  
  
"OWWWWWW" she wailed as she lay on the ground tangled up in the bikes.  
  
"Mallory are you all right" Chip exclaimed as he untangle himself and went to her side.  
  
"AWW squirt why can't you watch where you're going" complained Mitch.  
  
As the three untangled themselves Mr. and Mrs. McMallard came running out of the house to see what all the commotion was. Chip was now inspecting Mallory's injuries as Mitch complained about her stupidity. The whole time Mallory howled in agonizing pain.  
  
"What's going on here?" demanded the General.  
  
"Uh. nothing dad. Mal just fell" Chip said looking up from where he sat on the ground.  
  
"Mallory wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into us." Mitch defended when his father's angry glance landed on him.  
  
Mallory continued to sob as she clutched her hurt leg to her chest.  
  
"Come here sweet heart" Mrs. McMallard cooed to her daughter.  
  
Mallory got up and went to her mother, who took her inside. The boys took their bikes into the garage, while the General took Mallory's bike in. Mallory was still crying when the three McMallard men entered the house.  
  
"What's all this crying about?" The General asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"She hurt her leg dear" Mrs. McMallard stated as she pulled out the first aid kit from the cabinet. (She had one in every room).  
  
Mr. McMallard gave Mallory a stern look "do soldiers cry Mallory?"  
  
"No" she sniffled.  
  
"Then why are you?"  
  
"Cause it hurts" she said as she wiped away the tears, which were quickly replaced by more.  
  
The General looked at his daughter as her tears fell freely from her beautiful blue eyes. He reached out his hand and tilted her head up so he could look into her eye. She hated to disappoint him, and she had by crying. His eyes softened as he watched a tear roll down her cheek and onto his finger. She tried to wipe some more tears away, but they kept coming. Very gently and slowly the General wiped the tears form her eyes.  
  
"There now. Everything's going to be all right. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better princess?"  
  
Mallory stopped crying and smiled at her father "can I have some ice cream?"  
  
"Sure you can. Anything for my little princess."  
  
General McMallard got up to get Mallory her ice cream as her mother set to work cleaning and bandaging her injuries. The antiseptic burned her scratched thigh, but she didn't cry out in pain. She had to show her dad how strong she was. After all she WAS a McMallard. Her father returned with a large bowl filled with vanilla ice cream, which he handed to Mallory.  
  
"Now that's a good soldier."  
  
After she was all patched up Mallory climbed into her father's lap and shared the ice cream with him.  
  
"How come she gets ice cream and we don't" complained Mitch.  
  
"Because she's hurt numb skull" Chip whispered to his younger brother "now shut up and let's get something to eat."  
  
"She always gets what she wants."  
  
Chip pinches Mitch.  
  
"OWWW"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
After the kids had finished lunch, the boys went out to ride their bikes, while Mallory went upstairs to play.  
  
"Mike dear will you please stop treating her like a soldier."  
  
"But"  
  
"NO buts. She's a little girl, not one of your subordinates. I want my little girl back. Mike she won't even wear her bows anymore. How do you propose she's going to meet a nice young man when she gets older? Beating them up and showing them her muscles sure isn't going to make them come running. More like they will be running the other way."  
  
"But dear"  
  
"Mike!"  
  
"She's only four years old. She'll grow out of it sooner or later."  
  
"Not if you keep encouraging her to be a little boy."  
  
"I'm not making her into."  
  
"Mike, I want you to start treating her like a girl and that's final!"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
***  
  
The next morning the McMallard's reported for breakfast at six thirty am. Mrs. McMallard had prepared a splendid breakfast of hashbrowns and scrambled eggs. The conversation was light and not on anything specific (so I wont mention any of it here ^_^)  
  
"AH an excellent breakfast as usual dear," the General said as he leaned back in his chair and pushed the empty plate away from him. "Now kids, what are we doing today?"  
  
"Shooting range!" Mitch and Chip exclaimed happily.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Mallory jumped up and went to her fathers side "I can come to Daddy, right?"  
  
He looks at his wife then back to Mallory "No sweetie a shooting range is no place for a young lady."  
  
"Ha" laughed Mitch.  
  
Mallory turned, cast him a nasty look and stuck out her tongue before she turned back to her dad. "But you promised to take me the next time you went."  
  
"Well. I'm sorry Mallory. Your mother and I agreed that you two need to spend some time together."  
  
"But I wanna go."  
  
"Mallory I said no."  
  
This wasn't working according to Mallory's plan. If the big eyes and puppy dogface were not going to work, then she had to try plan B. She threw herself to the floor and started kicking and screaming.  
  
"Now Mallory that's enough" The General said in a stern voice.  
  
"I WANNA GO!"  
  
"Mallory Marie McMallard stop that this instant!"  
  
"Mike maybe you should take her with you." Mrs. McMallard said calmly.  
  
"But Lori I thought you said."  
  
"I know what I said, but you also promised to take her. God only knows why, but she wants to go."  
  
"Every young soldier needs to know how to handle a fire arm Lori. You may not like it but Mallory is a McMallard and she will have military training. I wouldn't be a good General if I let my daughter run around without the proper training. Besides no ones going to hurt my little girl."  
  
"Alright I now see your point, but you are still impossible, you know that."  
  
"I know dear, but isn't that why you married me."  
  
Mrs. McMallard smiles at her husband as she shakes her head.  
  
"Mallory stop this tantrum at once or else you're not coming with us" barked her father.  
  
Mallory instantly stopped her tantrum, jumped to her feet, and gave an impish grin.  
  
"Now I want you three ready to go at eight hundred hours. Move soldiers that doesn't give you much time till inspections."  
  
"Yes sir!" The three exclaim before they rush to go get ready.  
  
At eight o'clock the three fell into attention and saluted their parents. Chip, the oldest, was first in line. He wore a tight green shirt with 'ARMY' in dark green print across the front, and green army fatigue pants. His red hair was nicely combed in traditional military fashion. Mitch, the middle child, was next. He too wore a tight green shirt that read 'ARMY' and green army fatigue pants. Like Chip Mitch's red hair was in a flat top. Mallory, the youngest and shortest, was last in line. She wore a green shirt as well, but instead of it reading 'AMRY', it read 'AMRY BRAT' (the brat courtesy of her brother Mitch's permanent marker). Instead of green army fatigue pants, she wore a green army fatigue skirt. Her short red hair was, as usual, tied back into two pigtails that stuck out from the sides of her head. The General inspected his 'troops'. When he stopped in front of Mallory he shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"This just wont do," he said, "dear can you do something with this child?"  
  
Mrs. McMallard smiled and went to 'fix' Mallory. She put two green ribbons in Mallory's hair. One for each pigtail. Mallory hated it, and tried her best to get away. But in the end there Mallory stood with two green bows in her hair.  
  
"Now that's my soldier!" General McMallard said proudly as she saluted Mallory.  
  
*I guess they are not that bad* Mallory thought to herself *not if Daddy thinks they are all right.*  
  
"Let's go kids" the General ordered as he took Mallory's right hand in his left and walked to the door.  
  
Halfway to the shooting range Mallory got tired of walking, so the General picked her up and carried her. Her two brothers walked on either side of their father. They were the perfect military family. Just look at them and you could tell. Mallory couldn't wait till they got to their destination. Today she would learn how to use a gun. How exciting!  
  
  
  
Sorry but I have to leave it here. I ran out of ideas, and besides I don't know how I'm going to connect this part of the story with the exciting parts. Soon as I figure it out I'll continue. Don't worry I'll finish Abara Kadabara soon. It's just so hard when I'm at school all day five days a week, then I have to come home and go to work. Oh well that's life. Don't forget to smile and laugh yourself to sleep tonight. Trust me it's a good feeling. 


	2. Accident

Disclaimer: You should know the routine by now. I own nothing. I do not own the Mighty Ducks, Disney does. As soon as I take care of that mouse I may though. Wait, no I don't, the Ducks suck (the actual NHL Team). I think I would rather own the Colorado Avalanche, or some other prestigious team. I do not own McDonalds, Fresh Choice, Home Town Buffet or other restaurants mentioned or refereed to in this fic. I'm sorry if I offend any ducks fans. I do like the ducks, but there are better teams in the NHL (Sharks, Rangers, Red Wings, must I go on.)  
  
A/N: okay now on to the fic. Enjoy. This is for me dado. I love ya Dad, and I'll always be your pebbly poo. (Flintstones, I also do not own, but I still use Pebbles as my nickname. ^-^). Thanks Bum for the names of the restaurants.  
  
Please Don't Die pt 2  
  
Accident  
  
As the McMallard family walked to the shooting range they discussed dinner plans for the evening.  
  
"So boys, where do you want to go to dinner tonight?"  
  
"How about 'Duck Choice'?" Chip asked.  
  
"No! I want to go to 'Duck Donalds'" Mitch complained.  
  
"I hate fast food" Chip responded.  
  
"And I hate health food!" Mitch exclaimed.  
  
"We ate at 'Duck Donalds' last time."  
  
"I hate 'Duck Choice'!"  
  
"I'm sick of fast food Mitch"  
  
"And I'm tired of you always getting your way!"  
  
The two boys banter back and forth as the General rolls his eyes heaven ward.  
  
"Where do you want to go princess?"  
  
"I wanna go to the place with the good ice cream."  
  
"Where?" asked Mitch.  
  
"That place with all the food and the good ice cream silly." Mallory laughed.  
  
The General thought about what Mallory had said for a minute "Oh I know where you want to go. Okay sweet heart anything you want."  
  
"Yippee!!!!"  
  
"Where Dad, where does Mal want to go?" Chip asked.  
  
"To 'Puckworld Buffet' of course."  
  
"Ooh I like 'Puckworld Buffet'" said Mitch.  
  
"So do I" added Chip.  
  
"Like I said soldiers your sister made a good choice. Look there's the door to the shooting range."  
  
***  
  
"Good Morning General"  
  
"Good morning Sargent"  
  
"Teaching the children to shoot."  
  
"Of course"  
  
The Sargent smirked as he watched the McMallard children take their positions and prepare for target shooting. It wasn't the sight of the boys that mad him laugh, but Mallory. The cute little red head was clinging to her father's legs.  
  
"Now Mallory, this is how you hold the gun." The General said as he demonstrated how to hold and fire a handgun.  
  
"Can I try now" Mallory asked impatiently.  
  
"Of course you can. Now whatever you do Mal don't drop the gun. Got it?"  
  
Mallory nodded as the General handed her the gun. General McMallard stepped up behind Mallory and positioned her at her post. He knelt down behind her and positioned her arms up and out. She prepared to fire.  
  
"So General how's your wife?"  
  
"Marvin, do you have something better to do?" The General said as he turned to look at the Sargent.  
  
"No not really. Does she know you brought Mallory with you?"  
  
"Of course she does. I'm not stupid." The General said between gritted teeth "now will you go away!"  
  
"How's she doing? Do you know if it is a boy or a girl yet?"  
  
"Marvin go away!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm giving you a direct order Mr."  
  
"Too bad I'm not on duty and neither are you."  
  
"Sargent!"  
  
"Okay okay I'm leaving. I was just asking how she was doing, is that a crime?"  
  
"She's fine Marvin now GO!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Sargent Marvin Ecoy happily exclaimed as he gave the General a mock salute.  
  
After he had left the General turned around "now where was I, oh yeah, okay sweet heart lets try this again."  
  
The General again kneels behind Mallory and levels her arms. He holds her hands to keep them from shaking. She prepares to fire . again.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot."  
  
"MARVIN!!!!"  
  
"Please give your wife my apologies. I won't be able to attend the baby shower this year. I plan on doing something, but I don't know what yet."  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!"  
  
Sargent Ecoy made a quick get away before the General had time to use Mallory's gun on him. I think that it was the either the General's red face, or the smoke coming from his ears that scared the Sargent off, but I guess we'll never know.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Mallory" The General said in a softer tone.  
  
"What's Uncle Marvin talking about?"  
  
"Nothing dear, he's just trying to be a pest like your brother's are from time to time."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Come on Princess. You're brother's have already fired off several rounds. Let's get a couple off ourselves."  
  
"Okay Daddy."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
Once again the General positioned Mallory; arms up and out. He kneeled behind her and holds her hands.  
  
"Okay Princess, fire when ready."  
  
Mallory pulled the trigger. The force from the pistol recoil exerted on her small frame sent her flying into her father's chest. She wasn't expecting such a force, and dropped the gun in panic.  
  
"Yeah!" The General exclaimed "What a shot!"  
  
Mallory's two brothers' came running to see what all the commotion was about. Mallory stood staring at the smoking gun on the ground.  
  
"Look boys, look what your little sister did!" The General happily exclaimed as he drew the target, which dangled on a rope, up the pulley toward the shooters.  
  
"Wow Mal you're good" Chip exclaimed.  
  
"So she his the bulls eye, no biggy." Mitch said in a bored tone.  
  
"She hit it on her first try! I knew she had a great shot!" the General exclaimed proudly "now I wish Marvin was here to see this!"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Oh don't you ever go away?!"  
  
"You said my name."  
  
"Marvin."  
  
"Mal got a bulls eye!" Chip interrupted his father as he showed the Sargent Mallory's target.  
  
"She's a good shot."  
  
"Of course she is. She's a McMallard!" The General said proudly.  
  
Mallory of course was mortified. She was still staring at the gun on the ground. She had shot a gun!  
  
"Pick up the gun Mallory" The General told her "I'll be right back. Stay right here."  
  
The General's words snapped Mallory back into reality. She went over and picked up the gun, put it on the table and waited for her father's return. A few minutes later she saw her father and Sargent Ecoy emerge from a door at the end of the shooting range. Mallory waited patiently, but the General was distracted when her brother Chip stopped him to ask a question. The three men were engaged in a technical conversation, which Mallory could not understand, nor did she care to. It was taking forever and Mallory was getting restless. They had been at the shooting range for only an hour, and soon they would be going home and she had only fired off one shot! She wanted to shoot again.  
  
"Daddy"  
  
"I'll be right there Mallory. Just wait for me."  
  
Mallory went back to her stall and waited. She paced back and forth, went to check on the gun, and then paced back and forth again.  
  
*Better check it in case it broke* Mallory thought to herself as she looked at the table that the gun laid on.  
  
Mallory walked over the table and picked up the gun. She checked to see if anything was broken. Nope. Everything seemed to look fine. She laid the revolver back down.  
  
"Daddy"  
  
"Just a minute sweet heart."  
  
Mallory went and sat down for a minute, but got back up to pace back and forth. Why did she always have to wait for an adult? Chip and Mitch were allowed to just go and shoot without Daddy. Why can't I? Mallory went to the table again and picked up the revolver. She turned it over in her hand. It looked all right. Why not, after all Daddy had said that she had a good shot. Mallory laid the gun back down while she placed another target on the pulley and pulled the rope to position the target out on the field. She went back to the table and picked up the gun. She prepared to fire the gun at the target. She pulled the trigger. CLICK. What? She tried again CLICK. Why wasn't it firing? It should have gone off. Mallory walked back over to the table and pondered the mystery.  
  
*OH I know, I need to put in a bullet* Mallory thought to herself.  
  
She picked up the gun and tried to remove the pin to open the revolver. It was stuck.  
  
"Daddy"  
  
"Mallory wait a minute. I'll be right there."  
  
Mallory again tried to pull out the pin. It wouldn't budge. She pulled, tugged, strained, and clawed at it, but she just couldn't get the darn thing to come out. She placed the gun between her knees and tugged as hard as she could.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"What!"  
  
BANG!!!!!  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Oh NO, what happened!? I love great cliffhangers (just as long as they don't hang too long.) I hope you liked this one better Lily. Don't worry I'll finish it soon (Hopefully) Keep the reviews coming all. There's always room for improvement so any criticism is most appreciated. Until next posting, smile, laugh, and enjoy life. Don't let things that you have no control over rule your lives. Live and love life to the fullest! 


	3. I didn't mean to

Disclaimer: as everyone already knows the Mighty Ducks belong to Disney and I own nothing. Don't sue me please, because I don't have any money. If I had any do you think that I'd be going to college?  
  
A/N: Okay I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I have a really good excuse. Um lets see. a good excuse. when I think of one, I'll tell you. ^-^ I'm just kidding. I've been really busy with school. Instructors just seem to know when everyone else in the world is giving an exam and they all schedule all the tests on one day! I just can't wait till finals week, I'm dead! Enough complaining about my problems, I've got a juicy one just waiting for you to read and enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Any constructive criticism is great. Flame me and I'll cry. But hey that's okay because the pen is mightier then the sword. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I always get even! Oh yeah and thanks to all of you who reviewed. This and all my fics are for those who love to read them. So without further adieu the fic at hand.  
  
  
  
I didn't mean to  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
The gun went off! Mallory couldn't believe it. She accidentally pulled the trigger. But she had and the smoking gun in her hand was proof enough.  
  
"What the Hell!" exclaimed Sargent Ecoy.  
  
Mallory looked up in astonishment, and saw the full force of what she had done. Mitch peeked his head out from behind the patrician and looked at his little sister, to his father and Sargent Ecoy, and then back again.  
  
"Mallory what did you do?" he asked.  
  
"I.I.I." she mumbled.  
  
Her whole body had gone numb at the consequences of her actions. Her brother Chip stood over their father, who had fallen to his knees. He was staring at his mid section, which was bleeding profusely from where Mallory had shot him. He looked up at Mallory with blank eyes. Mallory couldn't help but stare at those eyes. Those eyes that always were full of life and love had gone dead. Dead as the gun in her hand. Dead as the ice on the street, dead. Dead! That's all she could think about.Dead!  
  
"Mallory" her father said weakly as he held out his hand toward her.  
  
"Da. Da.. Daddy" she whispered.  
  
"Mitch get her!" Sargent Ecoy ordered.  
  
Mallory snapped out of her trance at the hash words. She knew she was in for it now. She had just shot the general of the Puckworld army. That was treason and punishable by death! The army was going to court marshal her, find her guilty, and put her to death! Mallory couldn't let that happen. Tears were streaming down her face. She wanted to run up to her father and make the wound just disappear, but she knew if she did they would take her away and lock her up in prison. She didn't want to be put into a dirty cold jail cell filled with rats and cockroaches. She wanted to be safe at home in her daddy's arms. She was scared and she didn't know what to do. Sargent Ecoy again barked his order at Mitch "Get her!" Oh no they were going to put her in jail, she couldn't let that happen. Mommy would know what to do, so Mallory bolted. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She ran down the corridor, the stairs, and out the door into the pavilion. She didn't notice all the soldiers, she ignored the perfection of the formations, she had to run and run she did. She ran until she felt like her chest was going to explode.  
  
***  
  
"Quickly go after her!" Sargent Ecoy ordered Mitch.  
  
"But my dad."  
  
"I'll be fine, get your sister." The General said as he tried to get to his feet.  
  
"Dad wait till the medics get here" Chip said as he tried to help his father.  
  
"Get her Mitch she's scared. She might hurt herself." The General pleaded.  
  
"O.okay" Mitch said before he was gone.  
  
"Go with him Marvin."  
  
"I won't leave you sir."  
  
"Please Marvin, Chip here can help me. I don't want Mallory out there by herself. She still has the gun!"  
  
Sargent Ecoy looked up and saw the gun missing. *Damn! She took the gun with her* He thought. "I'll bring her right back sir."  
  
"Good. Now hurry!"  
  
As Sargent Ecoy ran he thought to himself *she couldn't have gotten far.*  
  
***  
  
Mallory had to stop to catch her breath. She lifted her right hand to wipe the sweat from her brow. The GUN! She still had it. *Stupid gun* she thought as she threw the gun. She didn't even think of the consequences of the action until it was too late. When the gun it the ground it went off.  
  
"AHHHH" she screamed as she ducked.  
  
***  
  
"Mal!" Mitch screamed when he heard the gun go off.  
  
"It sounded like it was from over there," Sargent Ecoy said pointing in the direction the gunfire came.  
  
"Marvin!"  
  
"I know she had the gun."  
  
"What if she?"  
  
"No, she's fine. She's just scared. We've just got to find her and quick."  
  
The two race off toward where they heard the gun shot.  
  
***  
  
Mallory looked up. No one was near her, and the gun lay several feet in front of her smoking on the ground.  
  
"Daddy I didn't mean to" she whispered as she wiped away a tear. Another drop fell on her beak. Wait a minute. That's not right. How could this be? She looked up another drop landed on her face. The clouds! It was starting to rain. Mallory tried to hide in an alcove to stay dry. Hopefully no one would be able to find her.  
  
"Mallory!"  
  
*Oh no, it's Mitch! He's going to find me and take me back.*  
  
"Mallory come back."  
  
*Sargent Ecoy! He's with Mitch. There going to get me.*  
  
"Look Marvin the gun!"  
  
Mallory jumped. The motion caught Mitch's eye. " Mallory?"  
  
Mallory took off like a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Mallory stop, come back!" Mitch called after her.  
  
Mallory ran as fast as she could. She knew it was no use. Mitch could easily catch up with her. She was hoping that the rain would slow him down. And she was right it did, but it also slowed her down too. The dirt street was now mud and that made it harder for her to run. The mud sucked her down like quicksand. She slipped in a mud puddle, but quickly got to her feet and turned a corner. Squish squish squish her boots sounded off with every step. The mud was making it harder to run, so Mallory slowed down to a quick walk. The suction made between her shoes and the mud pulled her down and drained her already fleeting energy and will power.  
  
"Mallory!"  
  
Mitch was getting closer and she was running out of time. She tired to run again, but it was no use. She didn't have the energy left. She was so tired. Maybe if she could shake him off her trail she might have a chance. She ducked behind a dumpster in an ally.  
  
"Mallory!"  
  
Mitch ran past the alley. *Yes it worked! He can't catch me now.* Mallory thought. She went to leave the ally, but couldn't her foot was stuck. She pulled and pulled, but it wasn't coming. She took off her shoes and ran for it. She darted out of the ally and across the open pavilion. Mallory slipped again and fell "Oww".  
  
Mitch turned to see Mallory lying in a mud puddle. "Mal!"  
  
Mallory turned to look and saw Mitch coming at her. She quickly got to her feet and ran. She was running like a scared blind animal with no course or aim. She blindly rounded corners and dodged soldiers in her way. By now Mallory was no longer the General's cute little girl. She was a sloppy, soggy, muddy child. She had lost both hair ribbons and her right pigtail. No one could have told if she was a girl or a boy under all that mud. Mallory didn't care about how she looked all she cared about was the fact that Mitch was closing in and soon he would be hauling her back for punishment. She kept looking over her shoulder as she ran to check the distance between herself and her brother. Mallory slipped, but quickly caught herself. She kept running without thinking about looking in front of her to see where she was going. If only she had done so then she wouldn't have  
  
BAM! Ran into Sargent Ecoy. Mallory fell to the ground unconscious. Sargent Ecoy picked her up out of the mud puddle that she fell in as Mitch came running up.  
  
"Marvin!" Mitch huffed out of breath.  
  
"Mitch help me."  
  
Marvin was cradling Mallory in his arms feeling for a pulse. "Come on Sweetheart wake up."  
  
"What happened?" Mitch asked still gasping for air.  
  
"She ran into me."  
  
"She's famous for that."  
  
"Mitch stop clowning around and help me."  
  
"With what? We caught her."  
  
"She's not breathing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mitch, she's not breathing."  
  
"Marvin do something."  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
Sargent Ecoy starts to perform CPR on Mallory, but for some reason she was not responding.  
  
"Marvin!"  
  
"She's breathing."  
  
Mitch gave a sigh of relief "Marvin, why isn't she waking up?"  
  
"I don't know, we'd had better get her to the infirmary."  
  
Mallory awoke in the infirmary a few hours later. Her mother was by her bedside holding her hand. Mitch was holding her other hand.  
  
"Mommy." Mallory said in a weak voice.  
  
"Oh baby your all right." Mrs. McMallard sighed before she kissed Mallory's forehead.  
  
"Mommy" Mallory sobbed "I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's okay Mal" Mitch told her, "Everything's all right."  
  
Mallory crawled out from under the covers and practically threw herself into her brother's arms.  
  
"It's okay Mal, it's okay. I promise you everything will be all right."  
  
Mallory sobbed into her brother's chest and didn't notice that Chip and Sargent Ecoy had entered the room.  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"She's fine Sargent. How's Mike?"  
  
"He's out of surgery. The doctor said it went smoothly."  
  
"When can we see him?"  
  
"Not until he wakes up. I'd say not until tomorrow to be safe."  
  
Chip sat on the bed next to Mitch and stroked Mallory's red hair.  
  
"Hey munchkin, how ya feelin'?"  
  
Mallory looked up at Chip, who gave her an awkward smile before he wiped away a tear.  
  
"Dad's okay Mal. The doctors say he'll be fine."  
  
Mallory smiled at Chip before snuggling closer to Mitch and fell to sleep. Mitch smiled at his brother; "she's really not all that bad. .. Once you get use to her of course." The two brothers hover over their little sister and stroke her face. Chip plays with her hair a bit and Mitch rocks her back and forth.  
  
"How are you Lori?" Marvin asked.  
  
"I'm fine, a little shaken, but fine."  
  
***  
  
Mallory and her family spent the night at the hospital. The three McMallard children slept in the same bed. Neither brother wanted to be separated from their little sister. Several times during the night Mallory awoke crying. She was reliving the day's events over and over again in her mind. Each time she cried out her brother's would jump up to the rescue and hold her till the tears subsided. For Mitch this was the hardest thing he had ever done. He had never cared before if Mallory was scared or not. He had never had to calm her down before; Chip always did that. But tonight she clung to him for dear life and it was up to him to keep her company and chase away the bad dreams.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the McMallard Family was allowed to see the General.  
  
"I don't wanna go," cried Mallory as she struggled to stay in bed. Her efforts were futile against her determined mother.  
  
"But Mallory you have to go see your father."  
  
"No, I don't wanna."  
  
"Mallory Marie McMallard, you will go see your father and that's final!"  
  
Mallory fell to the floor crying. Mitch gently scooped her up and carried her to their fathers' hospital room. General McMallard was sitting up in his hospital bed reading a book on military strategy. He had an IV catheter in his right arm. He looked up when his family entered the room.  
  
"Hey dad!" Chip called.  
  
Mallory instantly reacted to her brother's voice and tried to make her escape. She started to wiggle her way out of Mitch's arms. The actions were useless, but none the less she attempted to free herself so she could run back to her room and hide. Mrs. McMallard approached her husbands' bedside and kissed him on his forehead. As she pulled away he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to give her a kiss full on the beak.  
  
"Eww."  
  
"Gross."  
  
Mrs. McMallard smiles at her children as the General laughs at their reactions. Chip walks up next and holds his dads' hand. The General looks at Mallory, who is still trying to escape, and asks, "where's my princess? Don't tell me that she doesn't want to see me."  
  
Mallory looks up and sees her dad. In an instant she knows that he's joking and will be fine just like Mitch said he would be. "Daddy!"  
  
Mallory jumps out of Mitch's arms and onto the bed. "Daddy I'm sorry" she sobbed as she clutched to his chest.  
  
The General suppresses a cry of pain from the pressure Mallory was putting on his chest. Instead he pulls her closer and enfolds her with his arms. He rocks her back and forth and strokes her face.  
  
"It's okay baby, it's okay. Next time don't touch the gun unless I tell you to."  
  
Mallory nods her head as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"There there now, why cry princess your okay. Everything's all right."  
  
"But it hurts." Mallory sobbed as she pointed to her chest.  
  
The General kissed her, "see, now all better."  
  
Mallory smiles at her father. He turns his eyes from Mal to the rest of his family. Mrs. McMallard was glaring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There won't be a next time Mike."  
  
"Oh Lori, of course there will be a next time. She's got a great eye! She hit both of her targets."  
  
"And they would have been?" Lori states in an angry tone.  
  
"The target and me."  
  
"That's not funny Mike."  
  
"Oh Lori, lighten up. I'm fine."  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
The General's smile fades "You didn't"  
  
"No, I didn't, but I could have Mike. You two gave me the scare of my life."  
  
"What did Mallory do?"  
  
"She was in the hospital yesterday."  
  
"What!"  
  
"She passed out on the street yesterday. The doctor says she was exhausted and dehydrated. She's fine now."  
  
The General pulled Mallory closer to him. He nuzzles her cheek and she giggles. He takes his index finger and traces her beak and points at her eyes. She laughs as he makes circles in the air before he tickles her.  
  
"Dad we almost lost her." Mitch finally says.  
  
Mrs. McMallard casts him an angry glance as his father gives him a puzzled look.  
  
"That's enough Mitch!"  
  
"No, I want to know what happened."  
  
"She ran into Marv. I mean Sargent Ecoy. When I got to them she wasn't breathing. The Sargent revived her."  
  
"Now do you see why I'm upset with you Mike. I almost lost both of you yesterday."  
  
"Maybe we should wait till you are a little older Mallory before we try to do this again. I think you need a little more instruction on safety."  
  
Mallory hadn't heard him. She was sound asleep in his arms. The McMallard family gathered closer and each gave the sleeping Mallory a kiss. Three days later General McMallard was released from the hospital. Mallory was not court marshaled and she was not put in prison with the rats and cockroaches. Instead her punishment was no candy, ice cream, or cartoons for a week. Of course Mitch would sneak her a bite or two of his candy and ice cream. As soon as everyone's wounds were healed Mallory had to go through an intense gun safety course. As we all know Mal Mal grew up to be a red-hot weapons specialist with a fiery temper. So don't piss her off, she totes a puck blaster. Fortunately for Nosedive, Mal vowed that day that she would never fire on someone she loved ever again, even if they annoyed her. (You don't have to be IN love with someone to love them. For example parents, siblings, and friends.)  
  
I hope you liked Mal's tale. Guns are not toys, they are weapons and very dangerous. Here's how I know, first a boy whom my little sister knew in high school was shot and killed on campus. He was in special ed. and had brought his Dad's gun to school to show a friend. The gun accidentally went off. He died; thank God no one else was hurt. Second when I was about one years old (or in my case one years young) a neighbor was playing with his dads gun in the backyard (which is illegal in city limits) one day after he was suspended from school for fighting. My mom had just sat me down to feed me and closed the backsliding glass door. Next thing she knew bullets came flying through our back windows. I almost had a bullet straight through the back of my head. There still is a bullet hole in one window and the bullet is still in the wall. Come on over one day and I'll show it to you. It's a small reminder that life is very precious and we shouldn't take it for granted. I was almost an innocent victim of gun violence. I plead, beg, request, and ask you, that if you own a gun please follow the 10 gun safety rules. If you don't know what they are you can get a copy at the NRA's web site. I hate guns and I don't approve of them, but I do respect them. Once again be safe and don't let things you have no control over rule you lives. Remember to love one another and live your life to the fullest. I'm going to go play some hockey right now, and probably go take my parents out to dinner. (of course they are paying) stay safe, smile, live, laugh, love.  
  
Silver Elf Child. 


End file.
